mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Berry
Cherry Berry is the name of a background female Earth pony with a hot pink coat, a stil de grain yellow mane and tail, purple mountain majesty eyes, and a cutie mark of a couple of cherries. She has yet to be named on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with "Berry Punch". She has speaking roles in Luna Eclipsed, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. __TOC__ Depiction in the series Cherry Berry is shown to be one of the more common background background ponies, appearing in almost two thirds of first-season episodes. For instance, she first appears as one of the first background ponies seen upon Twilight Sparkle's arrival in Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1. In Over a Barrel, she appears in Appleloosa wearing a light brown, brown-banded cowpony hat. In the latter episode, she sometimes appears with the same mane style as Applejack with freckles added on her face. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she hugs "Cherry Cola" in Ponyville Square. She stands next to stand of some sort in the marketplace in several episodes: in Griffon the Brush Off, it is a fruit stand full of apples, and in Call of the Cutie, she openly gestures to the wares in a vegetable stand. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she starts as a member of the plant team before switching to the animal team and back again to the plant team before the song begins. A duplicate of hers appears late in the song as a member of the animal team. Much later in the episode, in the ice-carving scene, she is part of the weather team. Also, during the song, a variant of her with a violet mane appears in a corner of the screen twice. For Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed, she is dressed as a bumblebee. Her first spoken line is in this episode, explaining the spider-throwing game to Princess Luna. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she plummets toward the ground in a ruptured hot-air balloon while wearing a pair of pilot's goggles. She gets whisked out of the balloon by the masked pony later dubbed the Mysterious Mare Do Well. Later in the episode, she apologizes after a flower pot drops from her window and almost hits Rainbow Dash. She has another line in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 as one of the Flim Flam Brothers' customers, complaining about the taste of their cider. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A female Earth pony featuring Cherry Berry's color scheme and cutie mark was released as a mystery pack toy in November 2011. The toy's eye color is green, in contrast to the show's grayish indigo. Her name comes from the card that accompanies the toy. She is featured in the 2011 Comic Con poster, riding the hot air balloon with Pipsqueak. Gallery :Cherry Berry image gallery Quotes See also *List of ponies Category:Characters Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2